The Small Town Girl
by TheLonersOutlook
Summary: The summer before Beth Greene's senior year of high school changes her life in a way that she could never have imagined. Beth/Daryl pairing. Mature audiences only. most of the main group will make an appearance!
1. Chapter 1

_Hi! I am Kari and this is not only the first story I have shared with anyone BUT also my story written for Beth and Daryl. So, please forgive me if they get a little ooc or something. Anyway, I hope enjoy the story and leave me a review! I would love feedback on how to improve my writing or even just hearing your thoughts! _

_NOTE:__ Beth is 17 in the start of this story and Daryl is 2. This is an AU story so there will not be any walkers or major fighting._

_DISCLAIMER:__ I do not own The Walking Dead. If I did Beth and Daryl would have already done the dirty and we would see a lot more of a shirtless Norman Reedus! lol_

CHAPTER ONE:

A Night at Dolly's

Beth wasn't normally allowed to work the midnight shift but since school had just let out for the summer her mama and daddy had finally given her permission to take on a few extra shifts down at Dolly's Diner. It wasn't really a diner but a full service truck stop with a gas station, restaurant and a mechanic shop, where she has worked since she was sixteen.

There were only four customers in the diner, two of which were hunched over their plates passed out cold from a long night of drinking. The other two were truckers who had only stopped to refuel and get a quick cup of coffee before hitting the road again.

She made a quick round, waking up the drunks making them pay and then head on out then made sure that the truckers didn't want a refill. After that she sat behind the counter where she stashed a few books. Grabbing the one on the top of the stack she started to try and pass the time by reading, hoping that business would pick up at least a little.

An empty diner, eleven chapters and forty-five minutes later the bell above the door finally chimed signaling that a customer had just walked in. When she looked up to see who it was she was not expecting what she saw.

The Dixon brothers.

The taller of the two, Merle, was well known around town for his multiple run ins with the police over various different charges. He was constantly in out of jail but it would seem that he was currently on a vacation from his cell. It was only a matter of time before he would land himself back in the pin but for now he was a paying customer so she would make nice like she was suppose too. He wasn't worth losing her job over.

Switching her attention to Merle's younger brother, Daryl that was standing just a little ways behind him. He was in his usual attire of ripped jeans, brown lace-up leather boots, a faded plaid flannel and his leather vest with the angel wings on the back. His blue eyes were bright and looked a little heavy as though he was ready to get some sleep but they were still beautiful to her. They had always had a hidden kindness behind them and even the folks around town found it hard to believe that he was related to Merle or the towns drunk, William Dixon. Everyone knew the Dixon home had been anything but loving but somehow Daryl had come out of it without a seemingly mean bone in his body. That wasn't to say that he wasn't rough around the edges though.

She knew of a few incidents where he had been in fights. Most of them caused by something his brother had done or when he would have to pull his pa, who could barely remember his name out of one of the local pubs. Other than that he usually stuck to himself with his head down and not paying a mind to what people said about his family behind their backs. They might like Daryl just fine but his family still gave the gossips around town plenty to talk about.

Coming out of her thoughts she stood up just as they took their seats at the very back and made her way over to see about getting them something to drink. As soon as she was in arms reach Merle grabbed her arm and pulled her closer.

"Well, hey there Blondie! What is a pretty little thing like doing working in place like this?" he sneered before reaching around and grabbing hand full of her hind end making her jump and her eyes widen.

Within seconds Daryl shot his hand out slapping his brother's hand away from Beth giving her enough time to step back a few paces. "Knock it off Merle…she don't need this shit from you."

"It was all in good fun little brother; maybe you should try it sometime. It might loosen that stick you got shoved too far up yer ass." Merle replied with a rugged laugh and a not too appropriate once over of Beth.

Ignoring his brother completely Daryl looked up at Beth, "We'd like two coffees and whatever the special is this week, girl."

Nodding her head mutely she wrote it all down and then turned to drop the order off with the cook. She had just poured the second coffee and was about to deliver it when she found Daryl standing behind her at the counter. He was looking at her strangely and she wasn't too sure what to think about his expression and was about to ask if there was a problem when he spoke.

"I can take those for ya…" then he grabbed them from her hands. He stood there for another moment just looking at her and then walked back to where his brother sat waiting.

After the little bit of trouble with Merle when they first arrived there weren't any more incidents. She had just delivered their food and was now back at the counter with her book in hand. There wasn't a whole lot of reading getting done though because she was too preoccupied with the way his jaw moved when he chewed or how he looked with that little smirk on his face when his brother would say something he found funny.

She could freely admit to herself that she had had a crush on the younger Dixon since her daddy hired him one summer when she had been 14 because they had needed a little extra help on her family's farm. He ended up working for them for almost four months before getting a job as a mechanic at the Auto Shop that was part of the truck stop. He had come knocking on their door one night and explained to her daddy that he appreciated the time that he had spent on the farm but that he couldn't really pass up on the offer he had been given.

Hershel Greene had patted him on his back and wished him well in the future while at the same time taking note that he would hire the boy back in an instant if he ever got the opportunity. Her dad still thought highly of him.

But Beth could remember watching him as he worked around the farm fixing the barn up after one particularly bad storm. He hadn't had a shirt on and had sweat dripping down his back with a streak of dirt on one cheek. She thought he was so handsome in that moment that her breathing had actually stopped for a few seconds. He had caught her staring and smiled when her face turned beat red before she high tailed it back to the house to help her mama with dinner.

They had shared a few brief conversations after that but not much more than just the pleasant greeting. Since then though, every time she would see him in the diner or around town she could help but stare.

An hour later as she watched them walk out after paying for their meal. She couldn't help but wonder if maybe someday he could see her as woman and not the little girl he remembered her as on the farm.


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh my gosh, I am so excited by the response that this story is getting! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Y'all have just made my day! _

_NOTE:__ Thanks _**Flyteofheart**_ for pointing out the typo about Daryl's age! He is supposed to be 24 at the start of this story. :) _

_HELP:__ For some reason my scene breaks aren't showing up. How do I fix that?_

TWO:

Midnight Chats

A week later when Daryl walks into the diner for another late night meal he is alone and finds Beth passing the time in different way than before. Standing just inside the entrance he watched silently as Beth danced from table to table giving them all a thorough cleaning. He didn't recognize the song that was playing but he would admit to being glad that she wasn't hip hop or country.

Felling like he had been a voyeur long enough he coughed loudly to get her attention. A smile tugged on his lips when she gasped and spun around quickly, holding the bottle of cleaner up like spraying it at someone would keep him from hurting her if that had been his intention. He felt a full smile spread across his face as her eyes grew even bigger than usual and a blush worked its from her ears all the way down to the small V-neckline of her uniform.

He remembered the times she blushed around him back when he worked for her pa. She had always been a sweet kid and her emotions showed plainly on her face. She and her family were the first ones to ever treat him like he would end up being just like his dad or Merle and he would never be able to fully thank them for that.

Looking at her now though he was reminded why he had spent the past year avoiding this place when he knew she would be working. She was far too young for him to be having some of the thoughts that he has had. But damn was she beautiful, especially when embarrassed.

"Can I help ya with somethin' or are ya just gonna stand there and keep laughin at me?" she asked not even trying to hide her annoyance with him.

Smirking he sat down at the nearest table and nodded his. "Some coffee would great."

He didn't have to wait long before she sat his cup down in front of him and took out her order pad. Her tone let him know that she was still a little miffed at him for catching her in what she considered an embarrassing moment. "Do ya know what ya want or should I come back in a minute?"

"Nah, I will take a number 8 and a sweet tea." He replied handing her the menu then reaching for his drink. She took maybe six steps when he called out to her, his need to ruffle her feathers a bit finally getting the best of him. "Do ya dance around here like that often? If ya do I may have ta make it a habit of comin here on nights you work."

She turned ten shades of red before turning on her hill and rushing to the kitchen to give his order to the cook. He thought briefly that he may not want eat whatever food she brought him when she returned but knew better to than to think that she would do anything to it. Then remembering the last encounter she had with a Dixon he felt bad. She had enough hassling from Merle and didn't need him bothering her too.

When she came back to his table with his food on a tray he waited until she had placed on the table before motioning for her to sit across from him. She hesitated for just a moment before taking a seat.

"I'm sorry about earlier and bout Merle the other night. Ya probably get enough crap from people in here without having me and my brother adding to it."

Shaking her head just a little she met his eyes. "It's alright….well, I mean, Merle grabbin' my rear-end like that wasn't ok. But you didn't do anything wrong."

After he was sure that she didn't hold any hard feelings towards him for teasing her he dug into his food. He was completely surprised when she decided to stay where she was and started to strike up conversation.

An hour later he found himself still sitting across from the pretty blue eyed blonde listening as she rambled on and on about anything and everything. She even managed to weasel a few stories out his normally tight lips before he even knew what he was saying. It was the first time in a long while where he had sat down for a meal and didn't have to stay tensed and ready for a possible fight to break out. It was nice….even if he knew he didn't deserve to feel that way.

When he left that night he had a strange feeling in the back of his mind that things were getting ready to change. Rather they were good changes or not was unknown but from personal experience he knew that he shouldn't just welcome it with open arms.

_NOTE:__ For anyone who was is wondering the song she was listening too was Wolf by First Aid Kit. I highly recommend that you go listen to it! :) Thanks again for reading! Until next time! _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ok, I can't even describe how awesome you guys are! I have always been kind of scared to post any of my stories because I didn't think anyone would read them. I love y'all so much! Thank you! **_

_**BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB**_

THREE:

Crazy Girl

It was Friday and for the first time in a long while Daryl was going to the whole weekend off. Since it was slow he had decided to finish up early and make it short day. Glenn and Dale were more than capable of handling things on their own. Besides it's not like he took time for himself often anyway. So they could shove any complaints they might have up their hairy asses.

Putting the last of his tools away, grabbing his leather vest from the hook he normally hung it on and waving a quick goodbye to the others he made his way out of the shop. Making his way steadily over to where his bike was parked he got up next to a truck that sat next to it just and looked down just in time to see a blonde head smack into his chest. Reaching out to steady the girl before she fell flat out on the pavement his heart tugged in his chest when he realized who it was.

Beth. She was looking fresh faced and beautiful as ever, the ugly yellow diner uniform nowhere in sight. What she was wearing should be illegal for someone who looked like her.

The skin tight denim cutoffs were rolled up just a bit and showed off almost the full expanse of her creamy long legs. The white tank top dipped down just low enough to show just a hint of cleavage, which she had tried to hide with a cropped denim vest but really only ended up accentuating it instead. The thing that caught his attention the most though was the mid-calf length, brown cowboy boots that she had paired with the ensemble to tie it all together.

He had always loved the cowboy boots and shorts combo but Beth pulled it off in a way that no other female could ever hope too. Shaking off the shock at seeing and realizing that he had leered at her for long enough he finally broke the silence.

"What are ya doin here? I thought ya would still be tucked away in yer bed from working so late last night." He asked curiously leaning back against what he now recognized as her daddy's old Ford pickup.

"Normally, I would be but I thought I could do something a little more productive instead." She replied with a small mischievous smirk.

Raising an eyebrow at the look on her face he wondered briefly if he should be concerned or not. "Oh yeah, and what would that be?"

"I'm gonna kidnap ya and we are gonna go swimming." She said as though it was an everyday thing for them to hang out.

Which in a way he guessed it kind of was.

It had been about a month since they had sat together and actually talked. Since then she had mostly worked the midnight shift and he had made it a habit to stop in while it was slow. They would talk and make jokes for a couple hours before he would finally have no choice but to go home and get some sleep before he had to go into work himself.

Honestly, he had just thought she was tolerating his presence since it was normally slow in the diner at that time of night. He was just a way to pass a few hours.

He never thought that she would want to spend time with him outside of the diner.

"Why in the hell would ya want to do that for?" he asked letting his shock show plainly on his face.

"Cause, silly, it's a gorgeous day and you are the one that pointed out we had the same day off. So c'mon I know the perfect spot and it's only gonna get hotter the longer we stand here." With that she grabbed his hand and pulled him the rest of the way to his bike. "Is it ok if we take this though? I have always wanted to ride one but never had the opportunity before."

He didn't know what to do with this new side of Beth. So he just went along with what she wanted. Hell. It's not like he had any real plans anyway, so why not spend the day with a beautiful girl like little Beth Greene?

**BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB**

Her heart started pounding the moment she sat down behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She hadn't expected him to agree so easily and she wasn't really sure what to do now that she knew there wasn't gonna be a battle of wills on this. One thing for sure though, she was gonna enjoy her time being so close to him even if it was just a ten minute ride to where she wanted them to go.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys! Ok so I played hooky from work today otherwise this chapter would have been uploaded much later! Lol. But anyway just a heads up if you want to see some visuals for this story go to my profile. I have a link for my **__Blogger__**! There is currently a picture of Beth's uniform, the video of the song from chapter two and her outfit from chapter three! Go there after each chapter is uploaded to see if anything has been added! Thank again for the all the love! I am so happy that you are enjoying my story! **_

_**BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB**_

CHAPTER FOUR:

When Control Snaps

Daryl followed her instructions as they made their way down to the highway to wherever it was she was taking him. He knew that he should have put up an actual fight because this wasn't something he should be doing.

It was one thing for him to go to the diner on those late nights. He still felt that he owed her Pa for giving him a job a few years back while taking a chance that he could end up living up to everyone's expectations of the Dixon men and robbing him and his family blind. But of course old Hershel had treated him like he didn't know full well what exactly was in Daryl's past and trusted him to the job he had been hired to do.

So, he could chalk up his presence at the diner as just watching out for the youngest Greene girl since her daddy wasn't around to do so.

But this was different. This was toeing a line that he shouldn't even be anywhere near, especially with the knowledge of his not so small attraction to the girl. She was far too young to know where this could lead to and he was far too old to be the one to introduce her to what those things are.

He was overthinking things….

**BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB**

She was overthinking things.

The fact that he had willingly agreed to come out with her today didn't mean anything other than the fact that he had been bored and she was his only option. He had told her the night before even that he would probably just spend his free time at home fixing up a few things around his house or just sit around like a bump on a log with nothing better to do than watch hunting shows on TV. So she had taken things into her own hands and made plans for him.

And now she was sitting on the back of his bike trying to resist this urge to run her hands up his chest to finally find out rather it was as toned and defined as his arms were. But seeing how hard that would be to explain to the stoic Dixon she thought better of it and instead just tightened her old on her own wrist.

A few minutes later when he turned onto the dirt road she had told him about she started to feel just a little nervous. She had talked big about the fact that she was planning on them taking a swim but what she hadn't prepared herself for was the fact that it was totally secluded with only her and Maggie knowing its whereabouts. They would be completely alone and in nothing but their bathing suits . . . or well at least she would be.

She came out of her thoughts just has Daryl pulled up to a stop about 20 feet from where the water sat. The spot she had picked for them was on her family's property and completely surrounded by a thick outline of trees. It was about 8 miles off the main road and the entrance was so hidden that you wouldn't notice it unless you had prior knowledge of its existence.

It was just a little pond that probably took up the expanse of four acres give or a take a few yards. The water was clear but deep as you made your way further in but you never fully lost sight of the bottom. The bed of the pond was sandy and gritty from stones so small that it didn't hurt your feet to stand on.

She had always loved it here and when she looked over to Daryl she could see that he appreciated its beauty as well. "It's nice huh? My daddy said that this was where the original farm sat but a fire took the home place when he was just little and they had to move the house to where ours sits now."

He nodded his head at her explanation and then turned to face her before speaking. "How are we gonna swim if we ain't got no swim stuff to wear?"

"Ah, but we do." She replied with a smile then walked backwards a few step to where the tree line began on their right. When she got next to a large old Black Gum tree she reached down behind it and pulled a beat up old denim backpack from the ground. Opening the bag she seized something from the top and then flung it in direction and then made her way closer to the water talking as she went. "Those were supposed to be Shawn's but they were too big for his lanky frame. I think they should fit you just fine though."

She was fully aware of him still just standing there as she pulled the towels and blanket from the bag. Placing the towels to the side she spread the blanket out onto the ground this stood up straight and toed off her boots. She was ready for that swim.

**BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB**

Daryl stayed where he was with the trunks still firmly held in his hand and watched as little Beth Greene slowly peeled her clothes from her boy and dropping them to the ground. Leaving her in nothing but a white cowboy print bikini that left very little to his the imagination . . . or to his at least. She looked positively sinful standing there while she slowly untangled her hair from the braid she had just been sporting a few seconds ago and he felt his body react in ways that it should definitely not be doing.

Turning quickly he headed straight to the trees that were to the left of him so that he could change. He hadn't really had any intentions of swimming but after seeing her in the thing she called a bathing suit he was willing to do just about anything.

After discarding his clothes and pulling the trunks that fit surprisingly well he made his way back to where Beth waited. What he found there made him freeze for what had to be the hundredth time in the short while he had been with her.

She was standing about 10 feet from the shore in waist thigh high water and he could tell that she had already gone under by the drops of water that were dripping from her pale blonde hair and down her back. She was a vision standing there with a small smile on her lips and in that instant he knew only one thing for sure.

He was going to hell….

In that moment he lost all amount of control that he had been fighting to hold on to when he was within a 15 foot radius of her.

Striding to her like his life depended on getting his hands on her in any way that he could he reached out and gripped her arm firmly then spun her around. He didn't give any time to react at all before his lips were pressed firmly to hers in a kiss like he had never experienced before.

**BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDB**

She had had so many doubts about the chances that he was feeling even an ounce of the attractions towards her that she was feeling for him. But those doubts went straight out of her mind when she found herself pressed so tightly to his body that she could barely breath while he sealed his lips tightly to her own.

She had been kissed by a couple of boys that she had dated from school but never had any of those ever felt like this one did.

He had one arm wrapped securely around her waist while the hand of his other arm was tangled in her long hair keeping her head in place. Not that she even wanted to move anyway. She was fully immersed in this kiss and didn't have any plans of ending it anytime soon.

She had been waiting since she was 14 years old for Daryl Dixon to kiss her and she wasn't about to give up the reality when he finally did.


	5. Authors Note! Sorry!

_**Sorry! This isn't really a chapter! I will be uploading Chapter six on Wednesday! The past week or so has been CRAZY! A co-worker of mine passed away, the day of his funeral I had to go to the ER due to a bacterial infection in my stomach, its finally going away but I still cant eat much and then on top of all that my sister gave birth to my 9**__**th**__** niece (making me have a grand total of 14 neices and Nephews! Number 15 will be born in JUNE!) Anyway, sorry for the lack of updates…but on another note I have a new story started and the first chapter will be uploaded later today. If you like GLEE and the PUCKLEBERRY pairing than you should go check it out! **_

_**Thank you for understanding!**_

_**Muches and bunches of love,**_

_**KARI!**_


End file.
